lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dylan Tyrell
' Dylan Tyrell' is the son of Kieth, and Janet Tyrell of which makes him a member of House Tyrell. Dylan Tyrell is married to Michelle Clegane making him a member of House Clegane as well following the birth of their first child. Together the two have two children of which are both still young, and their marriage is a happy one. Dylan Tyrell was born into the happy house of his parents Kieth, and Janey Tyrell, and as a young boy he was forced to watch as all that crashed around him during the Fall of Tree Hill. As a boy of only six years old he was far younger then most of his cousins, and thus he was forced to watch helplessly as his cousins, and uncles, and aunts all died around him. During the days of the siege he was constantly hoping to get involved in the fighting but even by the end of the conflict he was only fourteen so he had no real hope of getting invovled. This continued to burn him even following the liberation, and then when the Battle of Berne arrived he wasn't one of the members of House Tyrell that went to Berne to assist in the confict. Dylan Tyrell alongside his bastard siblings Garth, and Lyonel Flowers would be sent to Mander in order to try and end the Civil War in Mander, and trying to impress his family he tried to negotiate an end to the fighting but was unable to do this forcing him to call in the Starke's into the fighting alongside House Bulwer. It was during the days following the liberation of Berne, and his success at Mander that at the age of fifteen that Dylan would become married to Michelle Clegane as the other houses all attempted to move in and lock up many of the unmarried noble children of the rising Tree HIll. Dylan and Michelle grew quite close and she became pregnant with their first child early on in their marriage, and shortly after that with their second child. Dylan would finally get his chance to become invovled in the fighting when he joined House Tyrell for the invasion of Westbridge. Following the Invasion of Westbridge he has returned to his family in Tree Hill where he leads one of the two battalions of House Tyrell that defend the city. History Early History Dylan Tyrell was born into the happy house of his parents Kieth, and Janey Tyrell, and as a young boy he was forced to watch as all that crashed around him during the Fall of Tree Hill. As a boy of only six years old he was far younger then most of his cousins, and thus he was forced to watch helplessly as his cousins, and uncles, and aunts all died around him. During the days of the siege he was constantly hoping to get involved in the fighting but even by the end of the conflict he was only fourteen so he had no real hope of getting invovled. This continued to burn him even following the liberation, and then when the Battle of Berne arrived he wasn't one of the members of House Tyrell that went to Berne to assist in the confict. 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Michelle Clegane It was during the days following the liberation at the age of sixteen that Dylan would become married to Michelle Clegane as the other houses all attempted to move in and lock up many of the unmarried noble children of the rising Tree HIll. Dylan and Michelle grew quite close and she became pregnant with their first child early on in their marriage, and shortly after that with their second child. Family Members House Tyrell - Character.png|Kieth Tyrell - Father|link=House Tyrell House Tyrell - Character.png|Owen Flowers - Half Brother|link=House Tyrell Relationships Michelle Clegane See Also : Michelle Clegane Category:House Tyrell Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth